


Don't Get Caught

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I've forgotten how to tag, Little Bit of Fluff?, M/M, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey can you write something where dean walks in on sam and gabe doing the do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught

“Gabriel, no,” Sam said in a hushed tone. 

“Oh come on, Sammy. If we’re quick, no one will know,” Gabriel whispered as he reached for the others shirt. 

Gabriel looked up at Sam with that look he knew the other couldn’t resist, even though the other could hardly see him in the dark. 

In the shorter mans defense, this was not how he had expected to spend their Saturday night. 

You see, Sam and Dean had a nice apartment. It was big and cozy enough that when they wanted to, the four of them could stay in it comfortably. Actually, it happened more often than not. 

He and Castiel would come over, they would do a little drinking and then they would crash in their respective boyfriend’s beds. It was a weekend tradition at this point. 

But this time... Dean received a text message. 

“Who is she?” Castiel growled. “This _Katie_ ,” he spat with a venom Gabriel hadn’t heard from his brother before. Castiel had also never been that jealous before. Of course... Castiel had never had a boyfriend like Dean before. 

“Babe, I don’t know! She just started texting me! Her number isn’t even in my phone! Look, you can see for yourself. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

But the fight only got bigger and before he knew it, Castiel was storming off into Sam’s room and shutting the door without even asking if he could use it. 

So there they were, stood in the kitchen and waiting for the two to get their heads out of their asses long enough to talk to each other and realize that it was all just one big misunderstanding. He and Gabriel could see that, he wondered why they couldn’t?

Unfortunately, when your boyfriend is that handsy, just standing there is never _just_ standing there. 

Sam doesn’t stop the other when he dragged him close and moved him so that he was pinning the smaller man between the counter and himself. In fact, a smirk only grew on his face and he held the other tighter to his body to show the other he was responding in kind. 

Their kisses became heated which led them to now, right this second when Gabriel is literally _begging_  for Sam to take him over the kitchen counter right there. 

“You’re out of your mind!” Sam hissed as tried to swat Gabriel’s hands away. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. Damn did he want to. He loved Gabriel’s little furniture kink where he loved to be bent over, taken on things; new things, different things, things that shouldn’t have probably been used for sex. He loved giving into the older Novak. But their brothers were less than a few yards away. What if one of them came out for a water or a midnight snack? They were caught in a moment and he expressed as such to Gabriel. 

“Then we cover up,” he said simply. “Come _on,_  Sam. They’re fighting. It takes them at least two hours for them to even talk to each other, we’ve seen it. It’s been twenty minutes, maybe. It’ll be fine,” he whispered as he moved closer, kissing his collar bone and his neck. “Don’t you want me?” he whispered as he trailed up to nibble at the others ear and in a moment, he knew he had the other. 

Sam practically growled at the feeling and he leaned down and kissed the other with a ferocity that Gabriel only really got when the other was completely challenged. Gabriel wanted it that badly? Oh he would get it. 

Sam wasted no time ripping the others clothes off, literally with his shirt, hearing buttons hit the floor before he heard Gabriel make a sound of protest. 

“Sam... my shirt--”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he whispered as his hands traveled, touching his upper body; his fingers ghosting over his nipples. He smirked when he heard another noise from the other, this one different and having nothing to do with his shirt. “Do I make you hot, baby?” he whispered low and in his ear as he stripped him of his shirt before he was moving down to his pants. 

“Fuck, Sam,” he muttered to the other as if he had no idea what he’d gotten himself into yet he leaned up and kissed Sam deeply, moving to push Sam’s clothes and the rest of his own off. 

Sam moaned as he kissed the other, the entire thing a daze until they were both standing there naked in the kitchen, their cocks touching as they stood together. 

Their breath was hot, mingling with each other and making them both lightheaded but _god_  was it the best feeling in the world. They’d done this what was probably hundreds of times but it never got old, it never got boring. 

When Sam dropped to his knees for the other, kissing his thighs as he moved the other back and making sure he was supported against the counter. “Hold on, baby,” he muttered with a small smirk before he took him in his mouth. 

Gabriel’s jaw went slack and his hands flew to the counter, holding on like Sam had told him as he felt his knees go weak a little. He tried to hold in his sounds as Sam’s head bobbed and he sucked him but fuck if it wasn’t the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. 

“S-Sam,” he moaned softly. “Mm, baby... please... want you inside of me,” he muttered, his voice already wrecked and confirming what Sam already suspected; Gabriel had wanted this long before they even got to the kitchen. 

Without any real warning, Sam spun the other around and bent him over against the counter. He debated going down on the other once more, licking at his entrance, but the more the other seemed to whimper for him, the harder he got and he was leaking. He needed Gabriel just as badly as the other needed him. 

“P-pocket, Sam,” he muttered as if reading his boyfriends thoughts without really knowing it. “There’s lube... i-in my pocket,” he gestured to his jeans. 

Sam smirked. “Should it worry me or excite me that you’re always so ready to have sex?” he teased as he squeezed the others rear as he retrieved the packet. 

“Only for you, baby,” he muttered. 

Sam softened, kissing the back of his neck as he said that. He left a trail of kisses down his spine as he lubed his fingers. 

“Please, baby,” Gabriel whispered, feeling his whole body tremble with want. 

Sam made a noise before his fingers trailed down to his entrance. He pushed a finger inside him as he moved to stretch the other, slowly letting it build. 

This was one of Gabriel’s favorite parts. He didn’t know how many times the other had requested his fingers and _only_  his fingers. Sam didn’t mind, of course. He loved the other and was prepared to do whatever he wanted. 

But watching him... watching Gabriel come apart was the treat. He watched him every time he put in another finger, his face twisting with a new found pleasure and every time Sam curled his fingers, Gabriel went crazy. 

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to be a moaning mess on the counter, begging Sam to take him already, turning and demanding he see Sam’s face. Sam only responded by lifting him on the counter and giving him exactly what he wanted. 

“You have to be quiet, baby,” he whispered as he moved, positioning himself at his entrance. 

“O-okay... Okay,” he nodded, licking his lips. “Quiet... quiet,” he whispered as he gripped Sam’s shoulder, letting out a squeak in the back of his throat when Sam pushed in. His head lolled back and his nails dug into the others skin. “Sam... Sam...” he muttered. 

Now Sam wasn’t by any means small and even after almost two years together, it amazed him at how easy the other could take him. When he bottomed out, he pulled Gabriel flush, kissing him and feeling his panting against his lips. “A-are you ready, baby?” he whispered. 

Gabriel nodded frantically. “Yes... Yes,” he muttered, that being all he needed before Sam was moving inside him. 

That was when everything truly started to build. Sam could feel the pull of Gabriel’s entrance trying to keep him every time he pulled back, nearly resisting him as he pushed forward. He could feel Gabriel’s hands on his back making track marks with his nails as he kissed his name off his angels lips. He could feel Gabriel’s erection rubbing against his hip and he wanted nothing more than to bring the other all the pleasure in the world. 

Gabriel couldn’t barely speak and when he did, it was his partners name. He couldn’t think of a whole lot else. What he did know was that Sam was nearly too much to handle. He could feel the other pumping into him, his mouth kissing and sucking at his skin at the same time his thumb pressed at his nipple again and the onslaught of pleasure was so overwhelming. He was incoherent and he knew it. 

When he felt Sam’s hand trail downwards and begin to stroke him at the same time as Sam’s thrusts, it was like nothing else. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes as he threw his head back. “Sam... oh god, Sam,” he moaned in a wrecked tone. 

Sam simply kissed him deeply, knowing how to bring them both to orgasm. Just a moment longer. He could feel it building from both of them. His own vision was blurring and just as they were both pushed over the edge, he swore he saw white--

“Oh my fucking god! Are you two joking!? On our fucking _counter_!?” they both heard. 

Sam immediately took Gabriel in his arms, covering him as best as he could, looking up to see his brother in a daze as they sobered from their high very quickly, now realizing the white that they were seeing was the kitchen light... just turned on. 

“Dean--”

“Fucking hell, Sam. That is something I didn’t need to see!” Dean yelled. “I just wanted to tell you that you could have your room back! God damn. Note to self, if Sam and Gabriel go without a room, they will just screw anywhere they want. You two go near the table and I will cut off the bits that stick out! Bleach the counters!” he yelled as he moved away, clearly going back towards his room, no doubt to tell Cas what he was yelling at. 

Sam blinked, not even really processing what had happened, only rousing when he heard a voice, blissed out and loving, coming from his arms. “Next time, I am topping,” Gabriel muttered, his eyes hooded. 

Sam looked down at him before he laughed and shook his head. “So much for not getting caught.”


End file.
